Hearts Entwined
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: After things have settled down a little, Roy and Riza find themselves finally getting married.
1. On the Spot

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga and was previously posted as part of An Apple a Day.

* * *

**On the Spot**

Roy had originally planned his whole proposal to Riza out. It was going to be a lovely event for both of them, and something that they would remember for years afterwards. Of course, it didn't work out that way. Roy didn't even have a chance to implement his plan for the proposal. Instead, he ended up proposing to Riza when he was exhausted and hungry. They had been on their way home from a meeting in Central with the Fuhrer.

It had been a grueling three days of non-stop meetings. It didn't help that not all of Roy's ideas and plans for restoring Ishval weren't popular. They both had been tired by the time they got on the train to head back to East City. In fact, they'd had a hassle just getting on the train. Or at least Riza had. Some idiot had been hitting on her and hadn't wanted to take no for an answer. The man had even had the gall to point out that Riza wasn't wearing a wedding ring or anything like that. Riza had threatened the man with her gun. Roy thought that was a fine idea.

But the whole thing had bothered him to an extent, and quite honestly, the idea of marrying Riza had been more and more on his mind lately. True, he hadn't completely reached his goals yet, but the situation had changed quite a bit. Besides, he knew that Fuhrer Grumman would support the idea. The two of them had made it to their train compartment, and Riza had settled into the seat beside him with a soft sigh. Roy reached for her hand.

"How would you feel about making this permanent?"

Riza blinked at him. "Making what permanent?"

"Us."

She gave him that look she typically used when he was messing around the office. "Roy Mustang, are you trying to ask me to marry you?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes?"

Riza sighed, but her face softened into a smile, and she leaned in to kiss him. "You're an idiot, sir. Yes."

Roy had the feeling he was grinning like a fool. He actually did have an engagement ring for her, but he hadn't thought to bring it with him. He improvised with a gold thread off his uniform. Riza called him an idiot again, but she had said yes, and that was really what was important.

* * *

Theme: Golden Thread


	2. Wishes and Hopes

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Wishes and Hopes**

Riza sat curled up in her chair as her friends presented gift after gift. Gracia had insisted on throwing her a bridal shower, and Riza had to admit that it was turning out to be a lot of fun. She wasn't entirely sure she knew what they were going to do with the two dozen tea towels that Sheska had given her. However, most of the gifts had been very practical things like sets of dishes and a really nice tea set from Ranfan. Roy's sisters had insisted on giving her several different lingerie sets ranging in color from black to a red that could only be called crimson and navy blue. Those were a little bit embarrassing to get in front of everybody, but Riza was pretty sure she'd get good use out of them.

It was nice having a gathering like this where there was no need for planning an attack or mourning a loss. The bridal shower was actually turning out to be a lot more fun than Riza had expected, and she was enjoying herself. To tell the truth, getting to marry Roy exceeded the wishes and hopes she'd once had for the future. She had not expected much for herself to be honest. Most of her hopes for the future had been for Amestris as a whole. There were still days when to have accomplished so many of Roy's goals and to be both alive and happy was a little surreal for Riza.

But she wasn't going to complain about it. Riza was going to make the most out of the chance she had for a future. And she was going to enjoy every opportunity it afforded her.

* * *

Theme: Red


	3. Stags

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Stags**

Roy had the feeling that this was one of the mildest bachelor parties that there had been in a long time. They had the pub to themselves, and no one had bothered to hire a stripper or anything of the sort. Quite honestly, that suited him just fine. He really wasn't in the mood for a night of drunken revelry and scantily clad girls who weren't Riza. But a stag party was traditional, and Roy was enjoying spending some time with the guys. Having everyone here like this hadn't happened in awhile.

Both Ed and Alphonse were looking good. Alphonse had just recently returned from Xing along with Mei and had plenty of stories to tell from his trip. Edward himself was a little mellower these days. Winry was most likely the reason for that. Marriage suited the older Elric brother quite well. And while Roy did get to see Fuery, Breda, and Falman on a regular basis, it was nice to spend time with them that wasn't work related. Havoc too was here, showing off just how well he'd recovered. The fact that he had recovered the use of his legs had always been a relief to Roy.

Fuhrur Grumman was here as well. It might be his granddaughter who was getting married, but he'd been something of an uncle figure for Roy as well. They had even managed to pry Ling away from his bodyguard for the evening. In truth, the only person who was really missing was Maes. He would have absolutely loved this. He had wanted to see Roy and Riza married for years even though he'd known exactly why it wasn't likely to happen. Maes would have wanted Roy to enjoy his wedding, and Roy would, but it was a little bittersweet all the same. Edward would be his best man instead of Maes. But there was too much joy in this event for grief to completely overshadow. After all, he was marrying Riza in just a few days.

* * *

Theme: Bachelor


	4. Hens

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Hens**

Riza bit back a giggle as she scooted over to make room for Gracia. Chris Mustang had insisted on throwing her a proper hen party, and Riza had to admit that she was enjoying herself. Of course, that had to do with the fact that Chris kept regaling the group with embarrassing stories from Roy's childhood. Between that, good drinks, and the rest of her friends, Riza was having a fine time. It was nice to just not think about the wedding for a while. As much as Riza was looking forward to marrying Roy, sometimes it was more work than she really liked.

Gracia had whipped up hot toddies for the group, and quite honestly, they were catching up on several years' worth of gossip. Yes, everyone had been busy with the changes to both Amestris and their lives in the last year or so, but life happened anyway. Besides, there really hadn't been that much of a chance to talk about love lives, families, and adventures during all of that upheaval. In fact, they're never really gotten a chance to piece together all of the stories from that time to see what kind of a whole they made.

There was also a fair amount of teasing as well. Riza bore the brunt of it because she was the one getting married, but she gave as good as she got. It was fun to tease Maria about her recent engagement or Winry about married life. So it was with laughter and fun that they spent the evening, and that was in Riza's mind a good way to prepare for a wedding.

* * *

Theme: Mischief


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Practice Makes Perfect**

Roy wasn't sure if the rehearsal and dinner was a success or a failure. It was rather hard to tell. On the one hand, almost everyone had enjoyed themselves, and if the rehearsal was supposed be a chance for all the mistakes to happen, then it was definitely a success. However, if you thought the point of the rehearsal was to actually get things accomplished, then this one was an utter failure. Either way, it was over with.

As he and Riza walked home arm in arm, Roy couldn't help smiling. Besides fumbled vows, misplaced music, and Edward Elric's temper, it had been a fun evening. Well, the officiant hadn't been too thrilled with the way things had gone, but everyone else had fun and hadn't taken things too seriously. Riza rest her head on his shoulder, and Roy's smile widened. By this time tomorrow, they would be married.

"What are you thinking about?" Riza's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

He leaned in to kiss her. "Our wedding rehearsal. It's not going to go like that tomorrow you know."

She laughed. "I know. That's why it's called a rehearsal."

There was one tradition the two of them were firmly set about breaking. They would be seeing one another in the morning. The idea of not seeing one another even if it was only for a half a day was abhorrent to them both. They had been through enough separation. They had plenty of practice at that. The only thing they wanted to practice now was being together.

* * *

Theme: Practice


	6. Blurry

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Blurry**

Quite honestly, Riza wasn't entirely aware of all that going on around her. In fact, most of the day so far, at least since she and Roy had separated this morning to get ready for the ceremony, had been a blur. It was probably a good thing that she had plenty of competent people around to make sure things went the way they were supposed to because Riza really couldn't tell you how she had gotten into her dress or to her position at the back of the chapel. What was clear to her though was Roy standing at the front of the chapel waiting for her.

And once they were holding hands in front of the officiant, Riza couldn't really care less about the ceremony going on. Oh, she paid attention to her vows and Roy's, but really, the words weren't that important. They were promises that had already been made and kept between the two of them. No, it was the look on Roy's face and in his eyes that really had Riza's attention. She didn't think she had seen him that happy in a long while. Then again, she hadn't been this happy in a long while. The two of them really only had eyes for one another, and the candlelight and all the other trapping were really superfluous. They had one another. That was enough. It always had been.

When the officiant officially declared them husband and wife and told Roy he could kiss her, Riza's heart was completely full of joy. It wouldn't matter if she didn't remember some of the details of the event. She knew she would always remember the part that matter most.

* * *

Theme: Candlelight


	7. Toasts and Roasts

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Toasts and Roasts**

As much as Roy loved his friends and family, he was beginning to think that they had it in for him. Everyone seemed to delight in telling embarrassing stories about him in their speeches. Grumman talked about their chess games and his offers of his granddaughter's hand in marriage. Gracia had told the story about Roy's assistance in Maes' ninth proposal of marriage to her. (It had taken thirteen before she had agreed.) Riza always came off well, but Roy was another story. Still, Roy couldn't help but smiling as his mother brought the story of how he'd once nearly destroyed her garden picking flowers for Riza to a close and began the toasts for the happy couple.

"…so I knew that you two would end up together sooner or later. So, here's my wish for the two of you: may your joy never end like the circles of your wedding rings."

When his mother sat down, it was Fuhrur Grumman's turn. The man beamed at Roy and Riza. "There is nothing nobler or more admirable than when two people who see eye to eye keep house as man and wife, confounding their enemies and delighting their friends."

As the best man, Edward went next with his toast. "The men that women marry, and why they marry them, will always be a marvel and a mystery to the world."

Winry elbowed him then raised her own glass. "To every lovely lady bright, I wish a gallant faithful knight; to every faithful lover, too, I wish a trusting lady true."

Gracia, Riza's matron of honor, took the next turn, with Elysia sitting in her lap. "As you make your way through life together, hold fast to your dreams and each other's hands."

The bridesmaids made their toasts next. Rebecca lifted her glass of Champaign to the newlyweds. "Here's to the new husband, and here's to the new wife. May they remain lovers for all of life."

Maria was grinning at Denny even as she made her toast. "May your joys be as bright as the morning, and your sorrows but shadows that fade in the sunlight of love."

Armstrong got the next toast, sparkling even as he stood. "May you always be blessed with walls for the wind. A roof for the rain. A warm cup of tea by the fire. Laughter to cheer you . Those you love near you, and all that your heart might desire."

"Ten thousand things bright. Ten thousand miles, no dust. Water and sky one color. Houses shining along your road," Ling offered.

Havoc went next, leading the charge of Mustang's team. "Here's to love and unity, dark corners and opportunity."

That prompted laughter around the room, and Fuery was still blushing at it when he made his toast. "Here's to the groom with bride so fair, and here's to the bride with groom so rare."

Falman went next. "Let all thy joys be like the month of May and all thy days be as a marriage day. Let sorrow, sickness, and troubled mind be stranger to thee."

"Here's to the bride and groom. May you have a happy honeymoon. May you lead a happy life. May you have a bunch of money soon and live without all strife," Breda was the last one of Roy's immediate group to go.

Mei toast was brief and to the point. "May your home always be too small to hold all of your friends."

"Here's to the health of the happy pair. May good luck follow them everywhere, and may each day of wedded bliss be always as sweet and joyous as this." Al grinned at Roy and Riza; his was the last of the toasts. "A toast to love and laughter and happily ever after."

Everyone drank to that. Finally, the happy couple rose to their feet. Roy lifted his glass, the fingers of his free hand entwined with Riza's. Surveying their friends and family, he smiled. "Here's to the blessings of the year, here's to the friends we hold so dear, to peace on earth both far and near. Here's to the present and to hell with the past! A health to the future and joy to the last."

* * *

Theme: Love


	8. Escaping

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Escaping**

Riza rest her head on Roy's shoulder as they made another circuit around the dance floor. The reception was finally beginning to wind down, and she was about ready to call it a night. What she really wanted was to be able to slip off to bed with Roy and spend the rest of the night alone with him. Riza knew she wasn't likely to get that, but a woman could dream. Really, though, all that was left was cutting the cake and the garter and bouquet tosses. Then she and Roy could take their leave of the party.

A comment to Gracia was all it took to get the group marshalling for the cake cutting. While Havoc and the other boys rooted for cake mashing, Roy was wise enough to refrain. Riza had made her feelings on the matter clear earlier. Clearly, Roy didn't plan to spend his wedding night on the couch. The cake started being served around the room as Havoc and Gracia organized the groups for the garter and bouquet tosses. Riza went first, simply closing her eyes and tossing the bouquet over her shoulder.

There were shouts and squeals behind her, and when Riza turned around, a blushing Ranfan had the bouquet clutched in her automail hand. Riza was not surprised when Roy aimed the garter at Ling. Once the groups' attention was on getting that pair to dance, the bride and groom quietly slipped out of the room. Someone had clearly planned for this event for Riza found bags waiting by the exit of the hall as well as a car outside to take them to their hotel. And so with shared smiles, the newlyweds slipped off into the night.

* * *

Theme: Alone at Night


	9. A Warm Bed

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**A Warm Bed**

The honeymoon suite rather looked as if a hurricane had blown through it. Though it was hard to see most of the mess from the bed. Somewhere along the way to their hotel room they had gotten rather frisky, and by the time they were inside, neither of them had cared about much else besides getting to their bed. Roy smiled fondly at the blond head snuggled against his shoulder. He'd given Riza another fifteen minutes to nap. It had been a long day after all.

Though it couldn't have a better ending in his mind than the two of them being tangled in the sheets together. Of course, the night wasn't entirely over yet. He probably should get up and at least hang up Riza's dress though. It was too pretty to leave crumpled on the floor. With a sigh, Roy extracted himself from the bed and began tidying up a little. He hung Riza's gown up in the closet and draped his pants and jacket over a chair. Turning around, Roy paused a moment to admire the picture his wife made asleep in the bed.

Riza was his wife now. That idea still seemed so new and magical. Especially with the moonlight pouring over her. Her amber eyes opened, and Riza offered him a warm smile.

"Come back to bed, Roy."

He wasted no time in climbing back into their bed.

* * *

Theme: Tangled in the Sheets


	10. Just the Beginning

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. This is set at the end of the manga.

* * *

**Just the Beginning**

Riza woke curled up in Roy's arms. Sunlight poured over them from the open window, and she could faintly hear the sounds of the street outside. She let out a soft sigh. There was no need to get out of bed yet. When Roy woke up, they could order room service for breakfast before catching their train to East City. The plan was for the two of them to spend their honeymoon at the home they'd purchased there. Their belongings and furniture had already been moved, but they really hadn't had the time to set up their home just yet.

Smiling at her husband's sleeping face, Riza closed her eyes again. They could deal with the house later. The two of them had the next two weeks off, and that was plenty of time to deal things. When she woke again, it was due to her new husband trailing kisses down her shoulder. Riza opened her eyes and met Roy's.

"Morning."

He leaned in to kiss her. "Good morning indeed."

"Breakfast?" Riza asked.

Roy kissed her again. "Maybe later. We have all morning."

She laughed and kissed him back. After all, he was right, and really, this was only the beginning of a new chapter for them.

* * *

Theme: Our Own World


End file.
